('Becca) You're My Angel
by NextGeneration18
Summary: Though she knew it wasn't a date, the idea of having dinner with Brian after a long day of work was very appealing to Rebecca. Little did she know what was in store for her... Brian/Rebecca Who else? Sorry for the lame summery. Still a little new at this...


**So, I've been watching the Limitless series, and found that I like it more than I originally thought I would. What I like is Brian and Rebecca's relationship and that it's** _ **not**_ **your cliché** _ **"**_ **love at fist sight" for either of them, but that it'll be a gradual, slow burning process. I hope they don't pull the plug on this series like they did with Forever last year. I just know typically series that have branched from movies don't go very far. But, hey! Maybe Bradley Cooper recurring role will help keep it going.**

 **But let's be honest: there aren't really any fan fictions at all dealing with the Limitless tv series. Believe me, I've looked. So, I've decided to be one of the first.**

 **This story was just a random idea I had and thought it would be sweet if…well, I can't give too much away now, can I?**

 **Anyway, I don't own the Limitless series or Aerosmith's song. If I did, Casey Rook would've lived to just walk away from he and Rebecca's relationship instead of died in the Winter finale (I mean, sure he was a roadblock between Brian and Rebecca, but I didn't think he had to die to get out of their way! Unless, of course, his death was designed to delay Brian and Rebecca's eventual relationship, which, then I guess I can understand that tactic.). And if I owned the Aerosmith song, it would have had a slightly different musical introduction. I'm not hating on the song; the majority of the lyrics are** _ **beautiful!**_ **I just think the very beginning sounds something akin to nails on a chalkboard.**

Rebecca sat at her desk finishing paperwork after a particularly exhausting assignment. She couldn't wait to sign the last paper and go home. Maybe she'd watch the new episode of _Castle_ that had premiered two weeks prior before relaxing and going to sleep. Tomorrow she could sleep in, for, she had no work. She could just relax, start that novel she had been dying to start and do a whole lot of _nothing_ for once.

Two hands suddenly planted themselves on the wall just outside of her cubicle.

"Hey, 'Becca."

Rebecca smiled and looked up to address the owner of the voice.

"Hi, Brian. You going home?"

"No. actually, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner. You look pretty worn out and could use the relaxation of not having to make your own meal."

Rebecca leaned back in her seat. As much as she liked the thought, she knew Brian wasn't asking her out on a date. They were just good friends. Best friends, really. They had been through so much since they had met just 16 months prior.

Though, she knew it wasn't a date, the idea of having dinner with Brian after a long day at work was very appealing.

She nodded.

"Sure, Brian; I would like that very much."

Brian beamed his prize winning smile.

"Alright. I know just the place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's this place?" Rebecca asked 20 minutes later as Brian pulled into a restaurant driveway.

"Me and this place go way back." Brian put the car into park, "It's where I started my band…ended my band, that sort of thing. I'm still good friends with the owner and he says he'll give me a discount on anything in here for all the entertainment I brought to his restaurant. Apparently, I was a hit for all of three months."

They both got out of the car.

"You ever sorry that your band didn't work out?" Rebecca closed her door.

"Sometimes." Brian closed his door, "But a lot of good came after I hit rock bottom. I mean, look at where I am now." They reached the door and Brian opened one and pulled back.

"After you." he gestured inside.

Rebecca smiled and entered. He could be such a gentleman sometimes.

A man was sitting behind the desk and looked up as they entered. He smiled.

"Brian!" he got up and walked over to them, "Long time no see. And this must be the lovely lady you've told me so much about.

"Hey, Brody."

Rebecca was surprised.

"You told him about me?"

"Of course. He and I have lunch together when we're not on some assignment, so, naturally, my favorite partner may have come up a few times."

" 'A few'?" Brody laughed, "You, young lady, come up in every single conversation we have."

Rebecca blinked.

 _We're just friends,_ she reminded herself, _and good friends talk about each other…a lot._

"Please," Brody said, "Go take your seats. I'll send one of my best waiters to wait on you." he walked away.

"Where are we sitting?" Rebecca asked above a whisper.

"There's an empty spot over there," Brian pointed, "right in front of the stage. Go sit down and order our drinks, I'll be there in just a minute. Ice water, please."

"Okay."

"Thanks," Brian rubbed her shoulder and followed Brody.

Rebecca tried not to think too hard about his gesture as she walked to the empty table and sat down.

A young man in his twenties came to wait on her. He handed her their menus and wrote down her drink orders. Rebecca looked the menu over and found that there were more options than she would've thought. There were steak dinners, rotisserie chicken, sea food dishes and delicious looking salads to choose from.

After five minutes, she put her menu down. Where was Brian? He should've been back by this point. She looked at the time on her phone.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Brian Finch, and I'm here to give a performance tonight."

Rebecca snapped her head up and quickly spun around to see Brian on stage with his electric guitar slung around his shoulders with some other people in the background with drums, guitars, one with a piano. Rebecca blinked. What was Brian doing up there when he was supposed to be sitting across from her choosing his dinner?

"Some of you might remember me from my band that performed here a few years ago for a while."

Crickets chirped.

"…And some of you may not. But whatever the case is, I'm here to dedicate a song to a good friend of mine. We've been friends for over a year now, I'd call her my closest friend."

Rebecca froze. A song dedication? For her? This was the _ultimate_ friend-zone sign! Brian continued.

"But in the last few months, I've come to realize something. I don't really view her as my best friend anymore. Not even a friend. I developed feeling and fell in love wit her. I want more than just a friendship, but I wasn't sure how to tell her. For me, it's much easier to sing it than to tell it."

Rebecca felt her senses spin out of control.

He loved her?

 _What?_

"Anyway," Brian positioned his guitar, "I was torn between this song and Boston's _I Can't Fight These Feelings Anymore_ , but for whatever reason, I just felt like I had to go with this one. Don't ask me why; I just did. So after I finish this performance, I'm going to text her and tell her to meet me somewhere, where, I can tell her face to face how I feel."

Rebecca froze. Okay, so maybe he was talking about someone else? Who could it be that both she and Brian knew? A crushing feeling came over her when she thought of Naz's beautiful daughter. It could be possible. They hadn't seen each other in a while, but Ava never hid her attraction for him whenever she was in his presence.

"I thought about writing my own song, but, I learned a long time ago that I'm no good at that so…here goes."

With that he and the other started to play their instruments. Rebecca thought she recognized the song, but of course, Brian put his own spin on it. Then he began to sing.

 _I'm alone_

 _Yeah I don't know if I can face the night_

 _I'm in tears_

 _And the crying that I do is for you…._

This girl, whoever she was, was _so_ lucky. Brian was singing one of her favorite Aerosmith songs…for someone else. The next part was always her favorite part and Brian sang it more earnestly.

 _I want your love_

 _Let's break the walls between us_

 _Don't make it tough_

 _I'll put away my pride_

 _Enough's enough_

 _I've suffered and I've seen the light…_

' _Becca_

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and save me tonight_

The name slammed into her brain like an oncoming train. 'Becca? Did that mean…this was all for her? The breath left her lungs and she covered her mouth as the shock sank in. with her other hand she gripped the back of her chair. No way. He made eye contact with her and gave her the smile that she long since fallen for.

Yes way.

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and make it all right_

 _Don't know what I'm going to do_

 _About this feeling inside_

 _Yes it's true_

 _Loneliness took my for a ride…_

 _Yeah…._

 _Without your love_

 _I'm nothing but a beggar_

 _Without your love_

 _A dog without a bone_

 _Looking at you_

 _I'm sleeping in this bed alone…_

As some of the shock began to wear off, she felt her eyes sting with tears. She bit her lip to keep them from falling though it didn't work. All these months of thinking Brian didn't love her were for nothing. He did love her and was expressing himself in a way that only Brian could do: in a song where he creatively took "Baby" and replaced it with a part of her name.

' _Becca_

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and save me tonight_

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and make it all right_

 _Come and save me tonight_

 _You're the reason I live_

 _You're the reason I'll die_

 _You're the reason I give_

 _When I break down and cry_

 _Don't need no reason why…_

' _Becca_

' _Becca_

Fighting for control, Rebecca felt as if she had to get out of the room soon or she was going to _completely_ break down and cry. The song was almost over. She could stick it out that long, couldn't she? After all, she was a tough FBI agent, right?

 _Baby_

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and save me tonight_

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and make it alright_

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and save me tonight_

 _You're my angel_

 _Come and make it alright_

 _Come and save me tonight_

Alright, time to leave. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Rebecca got up and left as inconspicuously as she could, though she could feel Brian's blue eyes on her.

 _Come and save me tonight_

 _Come and save me tonight_

 _Come and save me tonight_

 _Come and save me tonight_

 _Come and save me tonight_

She went to the ladies room where thankfully for once, it was a one stall restroom. She turned on the lights, sank down to the floor, put her head to her knees and began to cry. Never had anyone done something so…sweet for her. Knowing that Brian meant every word he said made it even more meaningful. She continued to cry.

Sobbing in the bathroom.

She hadn't done this since she was in her senior year of high school. And that was because her boyfriend had cheated on her then called off their relationship to be with the other girl. Not because someone had dedicated a song to her.

After five minutes of crying, she began to calm down a little. It was then that she heard the new Star Wars theme music. She cracked a smile knowing that it was the ring tone she had chosen to announce Brian's texts. She picked it up and viewed the message.

 **There's an exit door at the end of the hallway where the bathroom door is. Meet me out back.**

 **-Brian**

 **P.S. Didn't mean to make you cry. Sorry.**

Rebecca texted back.

 **It's okay; I'll meet you in jut a moment.**

 **-Rebecca**

She hit the "send" button and got up off the floor. She looked in the mirror. She was a mess. The Star Wars theme sounded from her pocket. She answered it.

 **Okay.**

She pocketed her phone and studied herself again. It was dark outside so maybe Brian wouldn't see her red eyes and tear streaked face so long as she avoided any street lights. Splashing some cold water on her face, she took a deep breath. Turning off the faucet, she dried her face with a paper towel.

Rebecca opened the door just a crack and peered out cautiously. Thankfully, no one was waiting to come in after her. She turned off the light and walked in the hallway.

Finding the exit door easily, she walked out into the cool night air.

"Hey."

Rebecca turned around to see Brian with his hood on, hands in his pockets. She almost couldn't read his face because his hood shadowed it. But she did catch an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Brian." she smiled.

"Yeah…sorry again for doing that. It was never my intention to embarrass you like that."

"You didn't embarrass me."

"I didn't?"

"No, I was too busy being shocked then moved to be embarrassed."

"You were?"

"Uh huh." she moved closer to him.

"But you did go out on a limb there."

Brian smiled.  
"It's what I do best, you know." he took a few step toward her.

"No kidding."

"So…um…since we're talking about…going out on limbs, how did you like my performance of the song?"

Rebecca looked up at him.

"I thought it was beautiful, Brian."

He smiled.

"You did?"

"Mhm. You sang it better than Steven Tyler ever did."

"Aw, you're just being nice." he moved his hand as if he were swatting away a fly.

"No, I'm not. Steven Tyler knows how to shriek; you know how to sing. I can't believe your band went under."

"Yeah, well that was a cover; you should've heard our original stuff; it's not that good."

"I think I'll brave it sometime." Rebecca grew serious.

"Did you mean it? What you sang, that is."

Brian face grew equally serious.

"Every word, Rebecca."

She felt herself beginning to choke up again. She looked down and tapped her foot against an invisible rock.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"I didn't either, until a few months ago."

"When was that."

"It was when that new guy came in the force and wouldn't stop flirting with you. I couldn't _stand_ it. The winks, the coffee offers, that big flower bouquet; it all drove me _crazy._ There was nothing wrong with him, no matter what dirt I tried to find on him. It was then I realized that I was jealous. If I wasn't on NZT, I wouldn't have been able to know right away why. But since I was, it clicked right away. _That's_ when I knew I was in love with you. When I actually did fall in love with you, I'm still trying to figure out; I'll think about it some more tomorrow after I take my NZT. But for now, all I do know is that I love you, Rebecca Harris."

The tears began to come again and she wiped them away looking up at him.

"So…" Brian began carefully, "I'm guessing…by your reaction to the song that you _might…_ " he visibly cringed, "feel the same way about me?"

She nodded, trying not to cry.

"Mhm. I love you too, Brian Finch."

Brian smiled, and, even in the streetlight, she could see his blue eyes light up with joy.

"When did that happen?"

"I don't know, but I think it might've began around the time you met Ava."

Brian's eyebrows shot up in amusement and surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. I just couldn't put my finger on why at the time I didn't like seeing you two in the same room together."

Brian laughed.

"Alright, she's okay. Pretty cool actually. But she's not you. Besides, I think it's safe to say that relationship wouldn't have gone anywhere. We're too much alike. She needs a guy version of you in her life to keep her balanced, like you do with me."

Rebecca smiled through her tears and leaned over to hug him. He took her into his arms.

The warmth and security that came from them was overwhelming. Even more, when he tilted her head and kissed her.

It was strong but gentle filled with passion and longing which Rebecca reciprocated. Eventually they came up for air and Brian leaned his forehead against hers sill holding her.

"You're my angel, Rebecca," he whispered, "I'll say it again: love you so much." he traced her face with the back of his knuckles.

Trembling Rebecca leaned into his chest.

"And I love you too, so very much." she sighed contently.

Brian planted his cheek on top of her brunette head and smiled. Planning that performance had taken a lot of planning, work and a couple of volunteers from his old band that wanted to perform for old time's sake. At one point, Brian had wondered if it would even work and if she would even have agreed to go out to dinner with him when he asked. But it did work. Every last bit. All the time and effort he had poured into it this last moth had paid off.

He had gotten his angel.

 **Alright, so that was my first Limitless fic, which I think started to fall apart towards the end. You can tell by the crappy conversation leading up to their first kiss. Hopefully I was able to save it at the very end.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think! Honest, constructive critism is allowed, but please no foul language and/or bashing.**


End file.
